I Guess Not THAT Well
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Maxon thought that his understanding for the opposite gender, although limited, was still better than others. Especially with help from America, his new wife and queen, along with extra help from Marlee, Mary, Anne, and Lucy. That is..until he finds out on his birthday that his wife, his darling, America is pregnant...
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't technically finished 'The One', but I know what happens at the end. Anyways, this is actually a prompt for Arrow, but I decided to give it a Selection twist...**

 **I Guess Not THAT Well**

Maxon thought that his understanding for the opposite gender, although limited, was still better than others. Especially with help from America, his new wife and queen, along with extra help from Marlee, Mary, Anne, and Lucy. Maxon no longer feared crying girls...as much as he used to, that is. Marlee along with the other maids and, of course, Mary, Anne, and Lucy, told him that it was best if he listened to America most of the times. He also knew that it wasn't very wise to point out a flaw in ANYTHING that America was involved in when she was angry. A shoe to the backside had taught him that very well. So, you can say that Maxon had at the very least, a general knowledge of the girl's emotions...that was until America waspregnant with their first child...

* * *

It was my birthday... _my_ birthday. One moment America and I were laughing with a Marlee, Carter, and baby Kile Woodwork, the next, she's breaking into tears and running up the stairs...

"So Max, can I call you Max now?" Marlee asked, bubbly as ever. It seemed that after Kile had come she had regained a little more of her old personality.

I chuckled and sipped my wine, "Of course, Marlee."

"Anyways, Max, you and Ames planning on having any future princesses or princes soon?" Marlee asked.

"I actually don't want to rush into things Marlee...but-" Then, all of a sudden, America had burst into tears. Her mascara slowly starting to run as she herself ran up the stairs.

The guest had turned to our direction, and I couldn't help but stare in shock as a loud BANG came from their bedroom upstairs...

"Um, I think you should go up there." Carter smirked.

"Oh-kay?" I said confused. What has gotten into her. As a hastily made my way up the stairs, picking up a heel that had fallen off in America's attempt to quickly make it up the stairs, I heard Marlee assuring everyone that everything was fine.

... ...

"America, dear..." I knocked on the door.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed angrily, throwing what I assumed was a pillow at the door.

"For goodness sakes, this is my room too, let me in at once America Schreave." I commanded, and boy, was that a mistake. The door flung open faster than ever and before I could blink the largest pillow we owned was thrown at my face, flinging me to the ground. "Now you're just being childish..." I mumbled under my breath. Another Pillow thrown my way. "How many pillows do you have in there, woman?" I said louder than I had meant to. One. Two. Three. THREE more pillows thrown at me. "America, please calm down." I begged, pushing the 5 pillows that had been thrown at me to the side.

I came in and saw America sitting by the balcony a hand elegantly placed on her petite stomach. "I'm sorry Maxon, it's just..." She hesitated.

I took her hand in mine and studied her. That had become one of my favorite things to do...just study her.

"Just what dea-darling." I covered quickly.

"Maxon...I'm pregnant." America sighed looking downward. "When you said to Marlee you didn't want to rush into things...I-I just panicked." America said, tears brimming her eyes.

I quickly wiped away the tears. "Oh, America, darling you ran off before I could finish. I said that I didn't want to rush into things, but I'll be happy whenever it does happen."

"R-really?" She asked. I was a little angry that she didn't no that I really wanted this child, but if she needed me to say it, I would say it a thousand times for her.

"Yes really." I brought her into a kiss, and when we pulled apart, I laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It just makes so much sense now. The crazy emotions..." Big Mistake. Another pillow came in contact with my face.

Note to Self: Remove all sharp objects from bedroom and asked Marlee, Mary, Anne, and Lucy for help.

* * *

 **SO I'm aware that this fandom isn't as big as the ones I'm used too, so I'm not expecting as many favorites, follows, and reviews as I usually get. But I would still appreciated them!**


	2. NEW STORY ALERT

**I HAVE JUST UPLOADED A SERIES OF DRABBLES, ONESHOTS, AND FICLETS ABOUT MAXON AND AMERICA! PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! IT'S CALLED:** **Our Time Together Is Everything**


End file.
